Private Lives are NEVER Private
by Minosuke Ichigo
Summary: Yao wanted to keep his relationship with Heracles a secret. After all, no one really needed to know about it. Sadly, Gilbert got nosy, and Heracles got shameless. Greece x China


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS!

**A/N –** Yet another Greece x China fic, as requested by "Gilbert." :'3 Enjoy it! And read and review it too!

**Private Lives Are NEVER Private**

Heracles stared at the silent – for once – nations staring back at him with looks of surprise, horror, and amusement. There was a suggestive wink from Francis, and a puzzled stare from Alfred, both of which Heracles decided to ignore in favor of trying to find his seat. Sadly, all he found was Gilbert's feet in what was probably his seat judging from the unnatural amount of cat hair attached to it.

He leveled Gilbert – _What is he even doing here, anyway?_ – with a dirty look as he asked quietly, wishing he had the power to mentally bitch slap the grinning albino, "Will you move your feet out of my chair? Please?"

"Nope. Not until you answer the awesome me's questions!" Gilbert exclaimed, pulling the chair closer to him with his ankles. Heracles scowled. Taking the Greek's silence as a, "Yes, oh-awesome-one, I will answer whatever you ask me," Gilbert leaned forward, ruby eyes glinting playfully. "What's the deal with you an' China-boy over there?"

Heracles' eyebrows shot up into his hair. He slowly looked over at Yao, who was hunched over the table with a sour look on his face. The events of the night before came back to him and he grinned stupidly for a moment at the memory of his and Yao's "fun" the night before. Seeing the grin, Gilbert leaned forward even more, obviously interested. Heracles, sadly, failed to notice everyone else doing the same thing. Except Yao, who was giving him the, "if you say anything about last night, I'm going to murder you" look.

That, too, went unnoticed.

"...What does it matter?" Heracles finally said, glancing back at Gilbert. The albino grimaced.

"'What does it _matter_'?" Gilbert sqwaked, pointing frantically at the wincing and glaring Yao that was, thankfully for him and Heracles, still across the room. Yong Soo blinked curiously, just watching as his older brother tried to get to his feet to, probably, beat the living hell out of everyone. "Greece! The prissy brat can't even stand up straight! And you and him were totally seen making kissy faces in the closet!"

Alfred chose that moment to speak. Which was probably not in his best interest considering the fact that he was sitting two seats away from Yao. "Wait, so YAO and HERACLES were in _that_ closet? The same one Iggy and I—" His head hit the table, a furious and blushing Arthur's hand pressed against the back of his head while he attempted to smother the American with doodled-on paperwork.

Sadly, this minor distraction didn't save Yao from the spotlight. It just made he want to take a bath even more, especially after finding out that _Arthur_ had been in there. With Alfred. Heracles, however saw nothing wrong with this.

"And?"

"AND-ARU?" Yao yelled, unable to keep silent any longer. He thought he had made himself very, _very_ clear when he had asked Heracles to keep their relationship secret. Granted, he had enjoyed the spur of the moment "meeting" in the closet, but that didn't mean it had to be announced to the whole fucking _world_. Literally. He stood – no thanks to Yong Soo, who continued to watch with a tape recorder and a huge grin on his face – and hobbled around the massive table, using chairs for support as he made his way, slowly, to Heracles and Gilbert. "Heracles, are you _stupid_-aru?

Gilbert recognized the "you will die slowly" look and stood, moving away from Heracles very quickly in case Yao decided to ring his neck instead of the tired and perplexed Grecian. Heracles contemplated taking a step back, but by the time his mind caught up with his body, Yao was already there and shaking him. "I don't see anything wrong with everyone knowing. I mean, everyone knows about Arthur and Alfred…" Once more, Yao was just confusing him. _He really is like a woman_.

Yao grit his teeth. " You…shut up. Now-aru."

Heracles blinked, once more confused. He was pretty sure he was missing something. What, exactly, he wasn't sure. Until Sadiq spoke up and every braincell in Heracles' head exploded. Sadiq leaned back in his seat and grinned, looking all too pleased with himself. "So, Yao, you're _not_ dating the brat?"

Yao growled, tightening his grip on Heracles' shirt. He opened his mouth to retort, but every word was swallowed up by Heracles, who had promptly kissed him harder than he needed to. He also didn't need to shove his tongue into Yao's mouth, but at the moment, all that was going through Yao's head at that very moment was, _oh my god, I am never going to live this down and Yong Soo has a _camera_-aru!_

The kiss was broken and Heracles glared at Sadiq, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Yes. He is dating me." Sadiq pointed at the shaking Yao, who had his head down and his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"It looks like he's going to be _hitting_ you in about five seconds." Sadiq replied teasingly.

Sure enough, Heracles found himself on the receiving end of one of Yao's punches. He also found himself hitting the table. He stared at Yao, who glared down at him, his face a bright red, as the Grecian asked breathlessly, eyes wide, "W-w-what was that for?"

"I told you already-aru!" Yao jabbed a finger in Yong Soo's direction. "I don't want _that_ thing knowing about us! Now I'll never hear the end of it-aru!"

Gilbert snickered from his hiding spot behind Ludwig. "Too late for that." He ducked for cover when Yao glared at him. Thankfully, he was left alone, Yao instead storming out of the meeting and slamming the doors behind him.

Every Nation was silent, staring at the doors. Slowly, they looked back at Heracles, who was grinning like a moron. When he noticed the curious stares, he just smiled. "That kiss…the closet…the make up sex…the punch and flying five feet back was _so_ worth it."

**~Owari**


End file.
